Help
by sentbyravens
Summary: Mikey has found himself in a dark room all by himself and wondering where his brothers are and wanting to find away of escape but bishop has other plans for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

I do not own the teenage mutant ninja turtles sadly :(

Mikey's pov

* * *

Why is the floor so cold and why is it so dark, where are my brothers "Guys...is anyone there" huh no answer. I got up of the floor and wondered around in the dark for a while and then a flickering of light shone on a chair with restraints on them. Next thing I knew I was on the floor,unconscious.

"Ugh what happened" I looked down at the pressure on my wrists and notice that there were straps on them and on my feet. I began to panic and then a screen appeared on the wall, and a familiar voice saying " Welcome turtle" a sly voice said as I looked up at the screen I saw Bishop on there, with a sick grin on his face. "As you can see you are strapped in to play a _little game, _that I have for you and good news is that you brothers are here to join you, good luck "

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY BROTHERS BISHOP", he just smiled and the screen went black.

Raph's pov

"What happened last night, I feel like I got hit by a truck" Raph opened his eyes and looked around the room and seeing a big screen in-front of him, he looked around and noticing his two other brothers still unconscious on the floor. He crawled over to his other brother and shook their shoulders, hoping that they were alive. He saw Leo's eyes start to flutter open as well as Don's. " ugh w-what happened" Leo said in a weak voice, " I don't know ... wait where's Mikey?"

Sorry guys but this is my first chapter, I will try and up-date soon.

From sentbyravens


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – Day one part one**

I do not own tmnt :(

sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I has school work and stuff like that, but I will try to make this a long chapter .I'm only doing Raph's and Mikey's pov through out the chapters, but there will be other pov's soon.

Mikey's pov:

What did bishop mean when he said "little game", it doesn't sound fun. Man I'm soo hungry, I really want a cheese pizza mmmmm pizza, Mikey now's not the time to be thinking about food you have your brothers missing and bishop is planning something.

I wonder how long it has been, I mean bishop is probably planning something horrible to do to me, I hope my brothers are okay I wish I knew where they are, I'm hoping that they haven't been captured as well, if so then I'm going to make bishop pay if he has done anything to them.

Raph's pov

The screen on the wall suddenly turned on showing my brother (Mikey) on one half of the screen and the other half was bishop. Me and the rest of my brothers looked up to the screen as bishop started to speak "hello there turtles I hope you enjoyed your little sleep, as you can see I have separated you from Michaelangelo because we are going to play a little game together called 'you decide' and that means that you are going to get three options and you will have to choose one of those options then you get to sit back and watch the show".

Grrrr he better not hurt Mikey, if he ever lays and one of his fingers on my little brother I swear I will hurt him so bad that he wont be moving for a while. I'm worried about mikey and those options, I'm wondering what he meant by that I might ask Donny about it. "Yo don what does bishop mean about the options" Don turned to look at me, but his expression told me everything " Raph it means that we have to choose a option and that option will deicide on what happened to mikey" if what don is saying is true then bishop is one dead man when me and my brothers figure a way out of here. I looked over to leo who just had a odd expression on his face " Leo what's wrong" said don in a worried voice.

"Bishop will pay for this, i'm just hoping that these _options _won't harm mikey in any way, but my gut is telling me that it's wrong" leo said in a dark voice, I was about to say something when the screen turned back on and bishop was on the screen and he said "it's now time to play the game that I have planned for that dear little brother you have, I have the options ready for you now you must choose"

sorry guys that I have to leave it on a cliff hanger but I will up-date soon

thanks for reading from sentbyravens


	3. Chapter 3

**Help – Authors note**

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but i'm now currently working on the next chapter so I will try to update soon. I will try to write more but I have exams coming up soon, so I may not have the time.

Thank you from sentbyravens x


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1 – Day one part 2**

I do not own tmnt

Puldoh helped me on this one by giving some some ideas, so thank you so much :)

Raph's pov:

"Before I tell you your options you must be dying to know why I brought you here" Bishop said in a sly voice with a smirk on his face. Me and my other remaining bothers just looked up towards Bishop without saying a word and he just smiled.

"Well if your not going to speak then I will explain to you why I brought you hear, you are hear

because I want revenge on what you have done to me over these years and I've found a way to make to you pay, by hurting the one you protect the most"

A deep growl came from my throat when he mention Mikey being hurt, if anyone ever hurt hime they knew that they have to pay. "You're a sick name Bishop, you know that" Leo said with anger in his voice "thank you Leonardo for that very nice complement, and now for your options that you must choose for Michelangelo's fate"

"You will never make me choose to do anything that will hurt my brother"I said to Bishop and Leo and Donnie agreed , "well we will see about that, now turtle"

Mikey's pov:

What's going to happen to me and when am I going to get out of this chair. I wonder how my brothers are doing. The screen in front of me turned on and it showed my brothers on one half of the screen and the other half was blanked out. I could see my brothers talking to something and I think it was Bishop, but I could see there faces and they looked upset as well as angry, I wish I knew what they were talking about.

The next thing I knew the screen turned off and I was in complete darkness.

Raph's pov:

Bishop stopped talking and then said "are you ready to hear your fist three options of many, good your options follow, one you brother must endure his skin from his arm to be skinned for my _analysis_, secondly a series many injections to see measure how much pain your kind can resist and lastly a fight with no weapons against some of my top agents to test your brothers stamina and endurance, but we know that's not true do we now until you decide so I will let you talk for a bit and when I come back you need an answer"

I looked towards my brothers "guys what do we do, we can't let bishop do that", "I know Raph, but it's the only way we can try and help Mikey until we can try to contact Master splinter or Casey and April" Leo said. "how is letting bishop hurt Mikey help us get out of here fearless" "I don't know Raph!", "well may-" "GUYS" we both turn to look at Donnie "look fighting isn't going to solve anything", "sorry" me and Leo said at the same time. "We need a plan okay" Donnie said looking towards me and Leo, "but how are going to do that" Leo questioned "I don't know Leo, I really don't know" Donnie whispered.

"What are we going to choose Leo, I don't want to hurt Mikey" I said with my head in my hands "honestly we know that Mikey isn't the best fighter in the world but I think we should...

To be continued

You decide on what happens to Mikey, so leave a comment on what you on what you want Mikey to go through

1.to be skinned

2.a series injections

with no weapon against top agents

thank you from sentbyravens


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 1 – Day one part 3 : Pain**

I do not own tmnt :(

Leo's pov:

The screen turned back on "Now turtles no more talking, have you picked your option" Bishop said looking towards me.

"We have choose option number 3" Leo said looking disgusted of what he just said, he was sending his baby brother to fight against highly trained agents with no weapons and he felt guilty of what he did.

"Alright then option three it is then and remember there is no turning back on the option you have just picked" Bishop said with a smile and then screen turned onto my baby brother again sitting the chair wondering what's going to happen to him.

I looked towards my brothers as they gave me a sad smile, that was one of the hardest moments of my life choosing what pain my brother should go through, but all I could do is sit there and watch it as it goes on.

Mikey's pov:

The screen turned on and Bishop was there, smiling that smile when you know something bad is going to happen. "So Michelangelo we are going to play a little game called catch the turtle" I gulped, I really don't like the sound of that game I thought.

"Don't worry I'm sure you're going to love it" he said. Doors suddenly opened either side of me and the buckles around my wrists and ankles came off. Then around about 2 men dressed in suits came into the room and the lights turned on. I looked around the room with wide eyes the I heard Bishops voice say "let's begin, have fun playing your game turtle".

I got of the chair and looked around me, all the men were closing in on me, what so I do I have no weapons or anything. I slowly walked back and then hit into something hard, I turned around "hi, how ya doin" I said with a worried smile. He then just gave me the I want to kill you look. He raised his hand which held a small knife, he then suddenly slashed the knife at me and luckily I dogged it before it could hit me.

Suddenly a second man from behind me grabbed my arm and twisted it hard and hit the back of my leg causing me to fall on my front. I tried to get up but he kicked me hard on the side of my ribs, I ended rolling across the floor _man my ribs are going to kill in the morning_.

I managed to stand up, I reached towards my belt but I realised I didn't have my nunchucks, crap this is going to be so much fun. The 5 men came up to me and I was pinned up to the wall, I tired to escape but that failed as I was grabbed the shell and thrown across the room _again._

I then felt a foot on my shell and he flipped me over and pulled out another knife but this knife was longer and sharper.

He moved the knife to my arm and started to slash at it, I screamed in pain as the slashes were deeper and were done in the same place most of the time. He got of me and the second man pulled out a brass knuckle and started to punch me in the legs and arms and sometime in the plastron_._ I was covered in blood but I don't think it stopped there.

They waited for a bit so that I could manage to get up. I looked at their faces and they were still motionless as all ways. My legs trembled from the many holes that leaked blood, I tired to fight them back as they threw many punches and kicks at me.

I wonder if it was ever going to end. I fell back down on to the floor again and curled up into a ball as they were still beating me. I felt that I was going to fall into unconsciousness until I heard a loud beep and I uncurled my self and looked around to see if those men were there.

They were gone, and then I fell into blackness.

Leo's pov:

I looked at the screen as I saw my baby brother fall into unconsciousness after the beating that I sent in there for him. This is all my fault that Mikey is there, I failed the my family and more importantly Mikey.

"So turtles did you enjoy the little show that my men put on for you" Bishop said. "You're a sick man Bishop and I will make you pay for what you have done" I said with a growl in my voice and tears threatening to come out.

"well we will see about that" Bishop replied and then we were left in silence again, I looked at my brothers and then at Mikey on the screen, I will make Bishop pay for what he has done to my family.

I looked up towards the screen and stared at my brother on the floor, as a tear went down my cheek.

Thank you for reading, I will up dated soon

from sentbyravens x


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 2 – Day two : He knows**

sorry about the last chapter, I'm not very good at writing fighting scene's but I will try to improve later on in these next chapters.

I do not own tmnt

Raph's pov:

I watched as my baby brother fell unconscious, the anger started to bubble with in me and I just wanted to tear Bishop apart for what he had done.

"HOW CAN WE JUST SIT HERE AND WATCH OUR BABY BRO GET HURT LIKE THAT" I shouted with anger in my voice, "Raph calm down" I heard Donnie say to me.

"CALM DOWN,YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN, HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN WE ARE HAVING TO WATCH OUR BABY BROTHER GET HUET LIKE THAT WHEN WE ARE FORCED TO WATCH AND CHOOSE WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM NEXT" I shouted at Donnie.

"I KNOW!, I just want you to be calm so we can figure this out" Donnie suggested "so if you would keep your voice down I can think".

I took deep breaths and remembered what Master Splinter told us. "Thanks Donnie", he just smiled in return.

"So Don have you found out anything that could get us out of here?" Leo questioned, "well I have, but none of them would work, but do you guys remember when Master Splinter told us how to contact him" me and Leo nodded, "well we could try that and that's our only hope, unless Master Splinter and April can track us down".

Bishop's pov:

I smiled to myself, they don't know that I can hear them and that makes it much more fun than it already is. I should give them a little show soon I hope that they love it.

Raph's pov:

I like the sound of Don's idea, but I still don't think that I will work. "Leo", he looked towards me "yeah" he replied "do you know how long we are going to stay here and watch this pain happen and destroy our family" he looked shocked "to be honest Raph I don't know"he sighed.

I was about to say something,but Bishop had to butt in as always. "So turtles did you like the show that I put on for you, I thought it was smashing" Bishop said on the screen.

"Well it looks like it's that time again, but just put you out of you misery I'm just going to pick his punishment, but as always it will go back to you choosing soon" he told us. I growled at him "calm down Raphael we don't want an accident do we now" Bishop said slyly with a smile.

"And by the way your plan won't work when I'm around" he added and the screen went blank.

How did he know about our plan, unless he could hear us …. oh shell. I turned to Leo and Donnie and they were both speechless.

No matter what we will get out of here and save Mikey even if it kills us before it can kill Mikey, and I know that I don't want that to happen.

Sorry if it's a short chapter

thanks for reading

sentbyravens x


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 2 – Day two part two**

sorry it took so long

I do not own tmnt :(

Mikey's pov:

I slowly opened my eyes and trying to regain the little strength I have to get up of the floor and crawl to the wall beside me, so I can rest up against it. I managed to get the wall, I looked down towards my legs and notice the long cut along my leg, I took my mask of and wrapped it around my leg to put pressure on it.

I heard a noise and I looked around to see what is was, on the floor there was a bowl, a bottle and a cloth on a plate laying on the floor across the room from where I was sitting. Man I'm so tried after that so called game that Bishop played, it wasn't such a fun game in the end. I wish that the bottle is some water I have a feeling that I might need it.

I crawled along the floor to get the over side of the room where the plate was laying. As I got to there, there was a piece of paper next to the bowl, I picked up the piece of paper and opened it and it said _"did you have fun, it looked like you did. Here is some things to help you get cleaned up I don't want my pet to get infected, I do have some more games installed for you, from Bishop" ,_I scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it on the ground.

I am not his pet, who does he think he is, I picked up the bottle labelled water and opened it and gulp it down quickly, I then got the cloth and the bowl labelled alcohol and dipped the cloth in. I know this is going to hurt like a bitch but it has to be done. I squeezed the cloth and took my mask of my leg and placed the cloth down on the long cut.

I hissed and gritted my teeth to hold down the scream that was threatening to come out. I left it on there for a while, because I remember Donnie talking about something like this and how you need to keep it on to kill any bacteria. I took the cloth off and dipped it in more alcohol and placed it on the other cuts I had on my body.

After cleaning my self up I put the bloody cloth on the plate and crawled into the corner and pulled my sore legs up to my chest and placed my head on my scuffed up knees. I want to get out of thus place, I don't like it hear and I know I sound like a child but I want my brothers, I hate being alone. All my life I have been surrounded by my family or my friends and now I'm alone and I don't like it at all.

I felt a tear run down my cheek, I didn't bother wiping it away. "Why are you crying turtle, are you in pain or do you miss you precious family" I heard a voice, it didn't sound like Bishops voice. "shut up" I whispered. "Are you afraid that you are going to fail your family, that's if they even care about you", "I SAID SHUT UP" I shouted to the unknown man talking. The unknown man didn't say a word after that.

"Hello there turtle, how are you feeling, did you like you friend he's going to be talking to you a lot more later on" Bishop echoed around the room. I just remained in the same position that I in, "Well you certainly are being quiet today, anyway are you ready for round two of our games" he announced.

It's only been a couple of hours since our last 'game', "I've decided to take a different approach this time by letting you have your weapons" Bishop told me. I crawled out of the corner, I don't think I can stand at all. "Aww can't my pet stand, let alone walk. What a shame, but the show must go on" Bishop laughed. I'm not looking forward on what's going to happen next.

Thank you for reading. Most of my chapters are going to be three parts in each chapter (if that makes sense o_o)

sentbyravens x


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 2 – Day two part three**

I do not own tmnt :(

sorry it took so long I've just had exams and I've been busy, so I will try to up load more chapters soon.

I'm also working on a new series of chapters and the new fic is called advent child so check it out when I manage to up load it, enjoy reading.

May contain violence and Mikey being touched up by a man.

Mikey's pov:

I managed to stand up whilst using the wall as support, I stumbled over to where my weapons were that Bishop kindly left me for the next round, I picked them up and tucked them in my belt and went back to the wall for support.

As I was walking over to the wall I heard a sound that came from behind me, I turned around to see that no one was behind me, must of have been my mind playing tricks on me I thought to myself. I made my way back to the corner and sat back down. I hope that this is over soon, I hate being alone. Just as I got comfortable I heard the voice again, "it looks like it's just me and you again" it whispered. I didn't answer, I just stared at the floor. "giving me the silent treatment huh, well that won't last for long will it" it teased.

"Why can't you just leave me alone" I whispered just in case Bishop was listening and thought I was going crazy by talking to myself. "I can't" it simply said. This was beginning to get frustrating, why can't he leave me alone for just one minuet. Just as I was getting used to the silence a loud noise erupted around the room, the doors on the far end of the room began to open up.

I lifted my head to see who it was, oh man, it was those guys from earlier. But this time I'm guessing it's going much more worse than last time, because this time they have more than a small knife. This time they had swords, spiked whips and rope. I don't want to know what they might use the rope for, but I have a feeling that it won't be nice.

"Are you ready for round two turtle" Bishop announced, before I could answer he shouted "BEGIN". The two men from the far end of the room began to charge towards me, I managed to pulled myself up and walked out of my corner and pulled out my nunchucks, getting ready for the fight.

I walked a couple feet from the wall that was behind me and started to limp forward, I am not giving up on this fight this time, even if it means more pain. As they got closer I braised myself for the worst, I started to spin my nunchucks and charge at them. The first man started to swing his sword at me and the other pulled out his whip.

He swung his sward at me, but I managed to dodge it. The guy holding the whip managed to hit the back of my legs again, opening the old wound from yesterday. I winced in pain, but carried on. I managed to swing my nunchuck very hard at the the man who was holding the whip in the ribs and I think I heard him cry in pain.

I tried to swing at the other man, but he grabbed my wrist before I could hit him. He twisted my arm and threw me onto the ground. I cried out in pain, I think my wrist might be broken. As I was on the floor the man with the sword came up to me and knelt down beside me and whispered "that's what you get when you attack my friend turtle" he said in a husky voice.

He stood up and gave a swift kick into my side, I grunted and he kept on doing it over and over again until he was satisfied that I had at least broken something. He stopped again and then bent over to pick up my nunchucks.

As he was doing that I had the chance to kick his legs and make him fall onto the floor,but the man I hit first grabbed my leg and lifted it in the air and then bent it towards me, I screamed in pain as it felt like my muscle was ripped in half. The man who was bending down to get my nunchuck got up and whacked me in the ribs and my shoulder.

I can't take this anymore "please stop" I whimpered, "hey Dan the turtle wants us to stop, what do you think" he smirked. The man called Dan just smiled and laughed and picked me up from the floor and slammed me against the nearest wall, "you do have pretty eyes for a freak" he stated in an almost husky voice. My eyes widened as his hands began to roam around under my thighs, I whimper ans shut my eyes "Hey Bishop sent us here to do a job and this ain't a part or it" the man shouted.

"Yeah your right" Dan said and let go of me and was passed a sword from the other man. He placed it on my shoulder and stabbed it into my shoulder, I screamed again as he did it again, but in my arm, he smirked and then began to walk away and I began to feel my eyes slowly close as I drift of into a deep sleep.

Thanks for reading and sorry if it's a sort chapter

sentbyravens


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 3 – Day three part one**

I do not own tmnt :(

I'm going to put hidden love on hold for a while because I'm gonna work on Help for a while and my new fic Advent child.

Shout out for Puldoh's help on this one and I couldn't of done it if it wasn't for her/him (I don't know if they are a boy or a girl)

Raph's pov:

I stared blankly at the screen, watching as the so called man named Dan had my baby brother up against a wall and touchin him up. I felt anger build up inside me. Da' bastards hands were all over my little bro and I could see the look on Mikey's face so clearly on the big screen, that we were forced to watch upon. He was terrified...more then dat...he was petrified...My little bro...

His hands were all over him and I could see the look on Mikey's face so clearly on the big screen, that we were forced to watch upon. "Are you having a good show turtles, it looks like my friend has taken an interest in your brother" his voice echoed, as none of us talked during Mikey's so called 'show'.

I looked at my other brothers who were also shocked. I could also see Leo wanting to rip that guy apart.

"Just as I thought, you can't keep him safe forever you know, if you know what I mean" he said with a sly tone in his voice. That is it, he just went passed the line.

"I AM SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT YA KNOW, YOU ARE A SICK MAN BISHOP. AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LETTING YOUR MEN DO THAT TO HIM AND ESPECIALLY THAT OTHER GUY, HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF" Raph shouted with rage.

Bishop laughed at Raph's words, his laughter filling the room as the screen focused on Mikey who was sobbing in pain and terror within "Fine suit yourself then" Bishop said and then the screen went off that was showing Bishop on and he didn't say a word after that.

Raph slumped to the ground, his chest starting to heave as he tried to think of a way out of here.

Donnie was once again at the only door in the room, examining it frantically as he wanted to get out and help his brother. "We gotta get out of here... Donnie... jist tell me wha' to do...to git us outta here.."Raph roughly said, trying to stem his emotions in that were wanting to explode out.

Don glanced away from the door and looked towards Raph, "the door, it's electrified guys... I …. I can't take it off ...unless we have something to short – circuit it, but I don't have anything that could help us"

Raph pushed himself of the floor, his hand clenched, "Ya got me to do dat ! How much time to ya need to disable the door" he said through his teeth.

"Seconds" Donnie said worriedly "but Raph, the voltage of the electricity could do you some serious damage", "I'll take a risk" Raph said stonily. Leo finally spoke out, "Raph... no, we can't do that. I need us to be able to fight" he said sternly.

The speaker suddenly turned back on, "He may try your idea Donatello, but the voltage as you said is lethal and could kill you … do you really want to take that risk?" Bishop said with a chuckle. Donnie looked worried and backed away form the door.

"I thought so... since you obeyed... I'll let you see your precious brother.." Bishop said with a deep chuckle.

The screen flickered back on and so they could see Mikey surrounded by Bishops men including the man called Dan, who was stood by him and was now kneeling beside him touching Mikey's face. "NO!" Raph sreamed out whilst his other brothers, stared in shock "DON'T YA DARE TOUCH HIM"

Bishop laughed "you all have a choice weather you let me man enjoy his 'special' time with your brother, allow me to dissect him…. I'll even make sure he is alive afterwards or he may try my new idea of how much force it will take to crush his shell... I have nice large sledgehammer that I have, which my men are eager to try on him...what do you choose?"

We just sat there speechless "tick tock, times running out turtles" Bishop said and then the room went silent.

Mikey's pov:

I whimpered in terror as this Dan guy stroked my cheek "P...p..please...d...don't" I managed to whisper, gasping in pain as he jolted him arm, blood surrounded his body from the many wounds that he had encountered from his previous beating.

Dan smiled and the others behind him laughed "But your eyes... they are such a pretty blue.."he whispered huskily.

"Please...s...stop" I managed to force out and trying to move out of the way. Pain exploded throughout my body, when is this going to end...

Thank you for reading

sentbyravens xx


End file.
